So wrong, but feels so right
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: Santana has been kind of distracted during rehearsal with the troubletones and Shelby confronts her about it


I know its wrong. I'm not suppose to be looking at my teacher this way, but I can't help it. She's always on my mind. I'm always staring at her during troubletones practice and I'm starting to think that she notices. I really wish I could get her out of my head, but I can't. I can't deny that I want her. I want her so badly. She's just so hot! I'm staring at her right now during rehearsal and I'm almost positive that she knows I'm staring. I'm suppose to be working on my dance moves, but I can't take my eyes off of Ms Corcoran's ass.

I know that Britt sees me staring, because every so often she smirks at me. I know Brittany isn't jealous though. She's been really cool ever since we decided to just stay friends. Unfortunately she found out about my crush on Ms Corcoran and being my best friend and all means that she constantly teases me about it. One time she actually suggested that I make a move! Crazy right? There's no way that's going to happen! Ms Corcoran would probably get all freaked out and ask me to leave the troubletones. I can't risk that when I'm finally in the spotlight. I'll just have to admire her from afar. That sounds creepy, but she's hot so who cares?

"That's it for today guys!" Ms Corcoran says clapping her hands the same way Mr Schue does "You guys are doing great! I'm sure we'll be great at sectionals!" The girls all cheer before they grab their things to leave

"Hey." Britt whispers while she grabs me by the arm and pulls me to the side of the stage "You need to be careful."

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Ms Corcoran is going to catch you staring!" I knew I should of payed more attention to rehearsal, but I couldn't help it! Her ass just looks so good in that skirt she was wearing. I just wanted to run my hands all over her body and grab her- "Santana! You're thinking about her right now aren't you?"

"No!" I shout quickly

"Are you really trying to lie to me?" Britt asks while giving me her 'You're kidding right?' look

"Ok." I sigh. I don't know why I bother trying to lie to her "I was thinking about her."

"I knew it!" Brittany cheers jumping up and down "I'm always right!"

"Shhhh." I shush Britt as I try to get her to stop jumping "I don't want anyone to hear you."

"Sorry." Britt whispers "You know how I get when you admit I'm right." I couldn't help but smile at my best friend, because she was always right. I'm just too stubborn to admit it sometimes, but I know she's right

"Yeah I know, Britt, but I can't let anyone hear you. I don't need people to know that I have a stupid crush on Ms Corcoran. I'm already known as the school's dyke-"

"Don't use that word!" Brittany shouts cutting me off "That's a bad word. You taught me that."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I should really stop wondering if Britt really listens to me"I don't need them thinking I'm some sort of freak."

"You're not a freak, San." Brittany says hugging me "You know that."

"I know that, B." I hug her tighter "Other people don't."

"You don't care what other people think." Britt says as we pull apart "You always say that." I was about to tell Britt she was right when I hear Ms Corcoran's voice from across the stage

"Santana!" What does she want me for? Did she notice that I wasn't dancing? Shit! What if she tells me I can't be featured at sectionals? "Will you please stay behind today? I need to discuss something with you."

"Ok!" I shout back "I guess I'm staying behind, Britt. Do you think you can get a ride from someone else?"

"I'll go ask Mercedes real quick." She says before running across the stage

While standing here I just can't help but stare at Ms Corcoran. She's bent over the piano reaching for her music on the other side. Sometimes I swear that she does this to me on purpose, but then I remind myself that she's my straight choir director and the thought quickly leaves my mind.

"Mercedes said she could give me a ride." Britt says causing me to jump. When the hell did she get there?

"Ok."

"She's goings to catch you staring." Brittany giggles before she goes with Mercedes ,leaving Ms Corcoran and I alone

"Have a seat on the piano bench, Santana." I just nod and do what she says. I'm starting to think maybe she did catch me staring at her. Maybe she's going to tell me to knock it off? What if I freaked her out and now she's asking me to leave the troubletones? I can't allow that! This is my only chance to outshine Berry! "I've noticed something the past few weeks, Santana."

"W-what?" I stutter. She smirks as she walks around me and places her hands on my shoulders. She leans forward and whispers directly into my ear

"You've been staring, Santana." I blush out of embarrassment

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to sound confident, but I'm pretty sure my voice just cracked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Santana." She husks out as she drags her fingertips up and down my arms "I know, because I've been staring too." Before I even have the chance to be shocked by what my teacher just told me, she turns me around and crashes our lips together

Am I dreaming right now? Because I'm not ashamed to admit that I've had many wet dreams about Ms Corcoran. Although I'm pretty sure this is real. Then again I can't be sure. Would Ms. Corcoran risk her job to have sex with a student?

"You're thinking too much, Santana." Ms Corcoran says as she starts kissing my neck

"Is this a dream? I feel like I'm dreaming." I feel my teacher smile against my neck as she brings her hands to my nipples and pinches them hard

"I can assure you that you're wide awake." She smirks before she continues to kiss my neck

I decide that since I am in fact awake, that I shouldn't question what's going on here. Instead I throw my head back and give Ms Corcoran more access to my neck. If she wants to take control in this situation that's fine with me. I have no complaints about sitting back while my teacher tucks me in oblivion. In fact I've been thinking about it for far too long and I say it's about time I get to feel the real thing

"You're wearing too much clothes, Santana." My teacher says as she pulls my top

I smirk at her before I throw off my top revealing to my teacher that I'm not wearing a bra. A smirk that doesn't stay there long, because Ms Corcoran takes one of my nipples into her mouth. I gasp when she bites down on it gently while pinching the other one. I feel the wetness between my legs increase and it feels like I can explode at any minute!

"Ms Corcoran," I whimper

"Call me Shelby, Santana." She smirks, twisting my nipples harshly

"Shelby," I moan "More." She chuckles at my desperation as she pulls down my underwear and spanks at the same time, leaving me in nothing but my skirt. I expect her to do something about the wetness she caused between my legs, but instead she slowly starts to run her fingers up and down my thigh. Curse this woman for teasing me!

"You want me to fuck you now, Santana." My first thought is to tell her 'What the fuck do you think?' But I quickly realize that she's in control here. If I want her to finish what she started, then I'm going to have to go along with whatever she says, so I just nod "Nah ah ah. Use your words, Santana. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I w-want." Did I just fucking stutter? What the hell is this woman doing to me? "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" I don't care how desperate I just sounded. I've never needed to cum so badly my entire life

"Good girl." Shelby whispers into my ear as she enters me with two fingers. I moan at the touch that I've been craving for so long. Her long, slender fingers filling me up so good is almost enough to push me off the edge. Almost "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Santana. I want to hear you scream my name." I whimper at her words as she starts to move her fingers at a very fast pace

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" I feel myself clench around my teacher's fingers sooner than I expected, but I don't care. I just want her to finish me off

"Remember, Santana," Shelby says, dropping to her knees "I want to hear you scream my name." She smirks before sucking my clit into her mouth

"Fuck!" Now I know I'm not going to last much longer. She's fucking and sucking me like her life depends on it. Not to mention the fact that she's my teacher, that just makes this whole situation that much hotter "I'm cumming! Fuck I'm cumming! Oh yes! Shelby!" I shout as my juices flow into my teachers mouth. She slowly moves her fingers to help me ride out my orgasm before pulling out. She cleans up all my juices before standing up with a very smug look on her face

"If you ever want to do this again, you know where to find me." Shelby winks before gathering her things and leaving. I'm not sure what the fuck just happened, but just try and stop it from happening again

* * *

OH MY GOSH, OK I WROTE THIS STORY LIKE A LONG TIME AGO AND FORGOT TO POST IT! THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR momo0224 WHO ASKED FOR A SHELBY/SANTANA STORY. I WAS GOING THROUGH FILES ON MY KINDLE AND I FOUND THIS STORY! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE IT, BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
